Hushed Souls of the Jedi
by Seno
Summary: Amalié is a Jedi Padawan about to face the Trials. Noelani is a Sith Apprentice with a vengeance. What happens when their paths cross? Obi/OC Added Chatpter 5!
1. Phase 1

A/N Oki, this is the EDITED VERSION, meaning I have read through it a total of 8 times, and hopefully I got all most of the typos, and played around with a few things to make them clearer in my opinion.   
NOTE- For those of you who have already read this, Noelani and Nuju are the same character, Lynzei and I desided a few days after I posted the first part that we really disliked the name Nuju, so, we changed it. Noelani is so much prettier.   
No, I don't own any Star Wars stuff, and if I did, you can bet i'd be auctioning it of on eBay. But anyway, why would i be writing this is I actually owned it? I mean, then all my chars and story libes would be IN a movie, which would be really cool if you think about it. And besides if I owned Star Wars, then wouldn't this be called iownthissohaha.net?  
************  
  
  
A dark figure moved slowly through the streets of Crimson Corridor in the Capital planet of Coruscant. The Crimson Corridor was better known as the slums of Coruscant. It was the best place to hide because it was the last place anyone would look. Following the winding roads and dodging gangs like the Raptors and the beggars that resided on every street corner wasn't the easiest tack. The figure's movement was hindered by a small bundle it held. The figure looked at her commlink line that had a built in location device.   
"So, if I take this street," she mumbled in a soft voice. "And then turn right here, and go upward a few levels, that should bring me straight to the Jedi Temple." The woman looked at the bundle she was holding, she brushed the cloth softly, and the head of a human baby appeared from under it. "Just a little farther, precious." She whispered to the baby. She quickly hid its face, and made her way to the temple.   
The twos stood in front of the Jedi Temple. The woman lowered her hood, and gave the sleeping baby a quick smile.   
"You will have a better life here," the woman smiled at her baby, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "They will train you as a Jedi. I am sure of it. I have to leave you here now, alright? My little girl. You understand, don't you? You aren't safe with me anymore. I promise you will have a better life here." A smile tugged at the woman's lips as she struggled to stop crying. The baby's sea green eyes opened, and smile at her mother. "I love you," the woman said, trying desperately to stay composed. "Goodbye my beautiful girl, I love you." She kissed the baby's forehead and ran her fingers over her black peach-fuzz hair. The Woman reluctantly placed the her down next to the door of the Temple. Trying to stay unnoticed, the woman then retreated into the shadows.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn approached the Jedi Temple. The young Padawan was to give his report on the Revolution in a small planet on the outer arms of the Galaxy. That was his trial, to bring forth a peaceful revolution. He had succeeded, and couldn't wait to have the title of Jedi Knight bestowed on him. A small bundle lay at the door to the temple. The bundle moved, and then began to wail. Qui-Gon picked it up, and the bundle revealed itself as a human baby. It's face was red from screaming. Qui-Gon wondered why someone would leave an infant out in the streets by itself. The baby continued to wail. He felt her send out invisible waves into the air. He was surprised, for such a small child, she was very Force Sensitive. Qui-Gon reached into the Force. The Force was like an invisible mist that flowed and danced around him. He seized the Force to comfort the infant, and she slowly fell asleep. He examined the bundle, and the only thing that he found was a small piece of paper with an almost illegible scrawl that read:   
Amalié   
  
Qui-Gon stood in front of the Jedi Council. A smile tugged at his lips, but he forced himself to keep a straight face. He had just delivered his news of a peaceful revolution. The senior members of the council nodded. Mace Windu stood up.   
"We have agreed to bestow on you the title of Jedi Knight. Congratulations, Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He said. Qui-Gon bowed respectively.   
"Now, a mentor you must be. Choose a Padawan you must." Yoda said in a calm voice.   
"Yes Master Yoda," Qui-Gon agreed. "May I ask, what will happen to the child?" he asked, referring to Amalié.   
"Trained, she will be. The Force is strong with her." Yoda said. Mace Windu held up a hand, as if to dismiss him. Qui-Gon bowed.   
  
***********  
  
Amalié sat in the library. She was now thirteen years old, and soon she would either be chosen as a Padawan, and have a Jedi Master for a mentor, or be sent to the to become a Fungus farmer but to stay close to the Force. She studied hard. Amalié brushed a strand of her jet black hair out that had fallen out of its low bun behind her ear. She absolutely HAD to become a Jedi. There was nothing she wanted more. She had lost her focus on her school work. She bit her lip and recited the Jedi Code. She felt a ripple in the Force as someone sat down next to her. She looked over at the smiling face of another Padawan. He was her age, with short spikey brown hair and eyes.   
"Hey Amie!" he said casually.   
"Hi Obi-Wan." She replied. Obi-Wan Kenobi was probably the most skilled Padawan in her age group. He was very headstrong and could do just about anything. He especially gifted in lightsaber battles and peaceful negation.   
"Studying?" he asked.   
"Yeah. For Master Yoda's quiz tomorrow," Amalié said with a scowl. She quickly changed her factian expression. There is no emotion; there is only peace. She remembered the Code. Obi-Wan chuckled.   
"Master Yoda's quizzes are always the worst," Obi-Wan agreed. "What's it on, anyway?"  
"Sith." Amalié said. Sith was probably her least favourite subject. She remembered with a shiver when she was seven. Amalié had let it slip out that she had no memories of her parents (most had once in their lives met their parents), someone started the rumor that she was a Sith, the other Padawans had called her a 'Sith Child.' It also hadn't helped that her best friend, Noelani Noname had been a Dathonirian, deep with the dark side. That was before she was sent to IG-28. Obi-Wan gave her a sympathetic look.   
"So. Hey, have you gotten a mentor yet?" Obi-Wan asked, despite his skill, the Jedi Masters were hesitant to choose him as a Padawan.   
"Not yet," she sighed.   
"Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan said, "you're great with Force Manipulation, and I bet you're deadly with a lightsaber." He gave her a friendly smile. Amalié smiled and lifted up a light on the table using the Force. Obi-Wan laughed and manipulated pieces of paper and pens to make shadow puppets. They both laughed.   
"Padawans," a voice said sternly behind them. "This is not the place to fool around." Amalié looked up at the Master. She was old with a drooping face and grey hair pulled back into a tight bun.   
"Sorry Master," the two mumbled, trying to suppress giggles.   
***********  
  
A Dathomirian lay sprawled on top of a cool metal bench bolted to the whitewashed concrete wall. The room she was prisoner in consisted of nothing but four white walls, each holding a large Ortoloan screen in the very center which constantly crackled on and off playing Max Rebo's and Sy Snootles' newest galaxy hit. The Ortoloan screen's, however large they were, were really kept for one purpose, that purpose being to let they hear and watch your every move. Nothing would go unnoticed, and never in a lifetime or your stay in the IG-28 would you discover who they were. Upon awaking, she blinked her moonlike yellow eyes to again become accustomed to the flooding white light. It was never possible to keep your eyes entirely open in one of these rooms, for the consequences of doing so would mean blindness. Trying not to concentrate too long on fixing her blood and sweat stained tunic, she gathered herself and started to walk over to the provisions droid. Her right pant leg became caught under her boot and unwillingly she fell to the ground.   
The screen behind her crackled and spit out in a harsh tone, "Unit 7083, Noelani Noname, get up from the floor. Unit 7083, Noelani Noname, get up from the floor."   
Spitting blood from her mouth, she tried to stand but fell once more. A flood of pain wiped out all feeling in her leg as the droid beside her sent out an electric bolt hurtled at the leg that had caused the problem. Breathing hard, she tried once more to lift herself from the ground and suddenly an outside force grabbed her by the arm and stood her on her feet. Trying to make herself as lethargic to the pain as possible for morning role call, she felt the presence of the master. The Master of IG-28 was a alien bounty hunter of old age and a droopy face, if it had not been for his absolute greed for money he would have been dead by this point. The door opened at the usual hour, if time existed here, and the master stood at his regular post with today's buyer. Everyday people were brought from all over the galaxy to by the creatures found in IG-28, for they were known to be able to do anything for a low monthly fee. The human at the door hid his face with a large black robe, and his fingers knelt against one another in the center of his chest. With flowing movements, he entered the room to inspect the girl that could possibly be his lackey for a few months time.  
"This is one of the best ones yet for your type of job Darth Sidious!" Said Master.  
"I am very aware of that Zuckuss," said the tall hooded figure.  
"She is a Dathomirian... very well bred! See the light blue tint of her skin, the bold black markings on her face and arms, and the thickness of her soft orange hair. Look!" he said prodding her in the side with his long metal walking bar, "Very strong in the torso and legs."  
"Where are her trade Dathomirian horns or lekku?"  
"Oh, ha ha! See here Noelani, take off the bands."  
Slowly she undid the six bands that made her only long hairs encircle her three hidden lekku. As she took them out, her lekku fell upon the rest of her short hair that had been combed back.  
"Wonderful aren't they! She is truly one of a kind!" Bargained Master.  
"Why do you hide them?"  
"She hides them..."  
"I want her to answer."  
Noelani stood dumbfounded. No one had ever asked her a question, it was forbidden. Master talked for her. If she was to talk they would bring her back to The Cell, and that was far worse than death. She looked to Master for help as he nodded slowly.  
"I hide them because they punish me by th..."  
The driod across the room that had shocked her earlier had started up again; she knew what was coming next. A 50v electric shock was thrown at her throat where the voice had come from. She was thrown against the back wall leaving a bloody mark as she fell to the ground. The buyer turned to her as she lay there, half conscious.  
"That's it... I expected more," he said amused.  
Her yellow eyes sprung open. That comment seemed to awaken a memory deep inside her and her hate swelled until it became unbearable. From the ground, her focused all her energy on the droid across the room. Suddenly it lifted high above the ground and flew into the screen breaking in to pieces. Electric shocks leaped out destroying the remaining three and the charred pieces were logged into the provisions droid disconnected it's power supply. Regaining energy she lifted herself from the floor and sprung at the buyer's neck with all her strength.  
"You destroyed my family! You murdered my father! You took me away from Amalié!" She screamed over the defying noise generated from the explosions.  
With a quick motion of his hand Darth Sidious stopped her in mid-air and flew her against the wall once more. A large piece of glass flew into her left arm, pinning her to the wall as blood fell into the puddle on the floor. The blood loss soon contributed to unconsciousness and her struggle was over.  
Using the force, Darth Sidious removed the glass shard and carried her at arm's length. Zuckuss stood dumbfounded at the sight of all her precious money lost.  
"I'll take her and pay for all the damage to your prison."  
"This is the eighth room this month, Palpatine!"  
"I told you to never use my name in this situation, NEVER!" He growled as he held Zuckuss 3 inches off the floor by his neck using the incredible dark side of the force.  
"Sorry," he Zuckuss choked.  
"Now tell me one thing, did you know this Dathomirian could use the force like that?"  
"Of course I did! Got her from a Jedi, besides, why do you think I brought you to her first?! You are the only one willing to buy and pay for the damages of those kinds of creatures!"  
"Who is this Amalié she spoke of?"  
"I'm not sure, perhaps a childhood friend, then again it could have been her previous master, a Jedi."  
"A Jedi? It is of no concern to me! Just like her father, Darth Maul would have been proud. Not to worry, his death will bring her to the dark side... in time she will end what he began."  
  
***********  
  
A/N What do ya think? Please R and R!! 


	2. Phase 2

A/N Here's chp 2 edited, same as chp 1, just looked through for typos and played around with a scene or two!  
***********  
  
"Master? Are we returning to Coruscant?" the now 19 year-old Amalié asked. Her master nodded. The Jedi Council was called together, and Master Depa Billaba. Amalié felt relief wash over her. She had lived her entire life in the Jedi Temple, it was like returning home after a very long vacation. She looked over at her mentor. Depa looked back at her with her mysterious dark eyes. She was a human with dark skin and dark hair pulled back in numerous plaits. On the bridge of her nose were the Chalactan marks of illumination she wore in honor of her slain parents. Amalié smiled at her master.   
"I wouldn't have thought you so keen on returning," her Mentor said.   
"I just like being home."   
  
***********  
  
Amalié had been in Coruscant for a whole hour. She had forgotten how boring Coruscant was, especially when all the Padawans in her age group were out on missions with their mentors. She walked the familiar hallways, giving her old teachers greetings and trying to dodge seven-year-olds. She looked in the doorway, where Master Yoda was teaching small Padawans to trust their instincts. Each wore a blindfold and had a lightsaber in hand. The 'saber was no more and 1/2 meter long. Amalié smiled as how cute they were, just learning how to use the Force to their advantage. Master Yoda sensed her presence and turned to look at her. Amalié paled and walked forward. She turned quickly down another corridor. She bumped into someone while rounding the corner.   
"Sorry!" she said quickly, looking at the man. He had a familiar presence. No way! Obi-Wan Kenobi? The man seemed to be thinking the same thing judging by the look on his face.   
""Amalié?" he asked.   
"Obi-Wan! Nice to see you!" She said with a big smile. Boy, had he changed. He was no longer the little boy she remembered. She had always been at least a head taller than him. Now she was the one who looked up. It was obvious that he had finally earned his knighthood by the small beginning of a beard he was growing and the lengthening of his dark brown hair. "I guess its Master Kenobi now." She felt a pang of jealously at her friend's accomplishment.  
"Yes, I earned my knighthood," Obi-Wan said, a slight smile grew on his. Man, had she changed. Obi-Wan was amazed at how different she looked. She had grown up tall and thin. He remembered her as a rather chubby girl. The only thing that gave her away was her mesmerizing emerald eyes and long raven hair that she always wore in a knot and pulled over her shoulder. He would readily admit that she was nice to look at.  
"And who is this?" she asked, looking down at the small blonde boy who stood behind Obi-Wan. "You're a Padawan, right?"  
"Yes, Master, I'm Anakin Skywalker." The boy said. Amalié laughed.   
"I'm not a Jedi Knight yet!" she said, giving him a friendly smile. "I'm a Padawan just like you!"  
"Aren't you old to be a Padawan?"  
Amalié shook her head. "No, but my trials are soon! I'm going to be a great Jedi, and I can sense that you will too, Anakin."  
"What's your name? You're pretty."  
"I'm Amalié. Thank you," she said, her cheeks turned scarlet. Amalié was never one who easily hid her emotions. She had one of those faces that said exactly what she felt when she felt it. "Don't be so scared," she said, felling vibrations in the Force coming from Anikin, "you have the best Master. I taught him all he knows! Just ask him, I used to kick his butt in lightsaber duels." A smile tugged at her lips.   
"You wish," Obi-Wan chuckled youthfully. "I would love to stay and talk, but we have to report to the Council. Anakin, lets go?"  
"Yes, I wouldn't want to hold you up." Amalié agreed.   
"Goodbye Amalié," Anakin said, following his mentor. Once they got out of earshot, Anakin commented, "She's nice. I like her."   
"Me too," Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
***********  
  
Noelani was slowly brought back to consciousness as an AR-02 driod worked away at repairing the torn flesh from her arm and other various injuries. Incapable of moving, she was strapped down with titanium belts to a metal chair hovering an unknown distance from the ground. Her clothes had been taken from her, replaced with what seemed like a white bag with holes for her head and arms made of inexpensive bantha fur. The walls around her started to flicker as the screens in her cell normally did, then the processed music filled the air with a much larger tempo as if purposely brought to make it sound lifelike in the desolate room. Suddenly, the screens jumped fully on as a surge of millions of volts entered the room and blinded it's inhabitants, which seemed to be solely her. She was transported to a bustling city, much like the pictures she had seen of Coruscant, and then closer to a generating room where three men fought desperately for their lives. The view was on all four walls of the room, making it appear as if she was there. The driod that had done this must have had a panoramic taping view, and the only one of those that had existed was one of her fathers. Each of the men wielded a weapon consumed with a blazing crystalline fire, a lightsaber. A man, younger in age wielding a blue lightsaber, fell from a higher platform and gracefully caught a second with his hands. The two remaining were caught in a laser generating field, each trapped between the opening and closed doors. The older man with long brown hair bowed on one knee and deactivated his green lightsaber. The man locked farther paced in wait for the lasers to open, his figure was entirely black and from her perspective too far to make out. Suddenly, one again the room zoomed closer to the laser doors, and as they opened, followed the men into round room with a dispatch hole in the center. The black figure turned almost facing the direct view of the room and amazement flooded Noelani's body.  
"He's not dead?" She whispered to herself, "My father not dead?"  
She watched caught up in every movement of her father's life, every blow, every step belonged to her as well as him. Secretly cheered for him against the two tan-coated figures, as happiness of his life made her smile. As if by her pure will and power from a distance, her father struck the elder man in the chest with his double-sided lightsaber. The younger screamed in pain at seeing his' mentor fall to his death, but Noelani waited patiently for her father to defeat him as well. He had to, there was no way he could loose. When the laser gate opened, the young one sprang upon her father breaking the double saber in half. Her father was quick to throw him down the dispatch tube, however, he held on for his life on one of the bulging racks. The seconds waiting seemed like hours, Noelani watched her father laugh in triumph, but something told her it was not over. The boy jumped into the air, summoning his mentor's saber using the force. Noelani's eyes widened and all feeling left her body at once. The saber cut her father in half pushing his lifeless body down the dispatch hole to die with no remorse. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed in pain and tried to break free of the belts. The screen flickered and showed the scene again, and again: the silent laughing, the jump, and the sudden death. Over and over until the hatred and anger inside of her stemmed into a thousands invisible claws that ripped apart ever screen over the room, except for the one in front of her that refused to be destroyed. The new skin placed to heal her cuts split open, and the blood flooded over her body. Again, glass and broken screen chips blasted into the air as explosions filled the room and all at once it ceased to exist. Emperor Palpatine's face appeared on the remaining screen with the horrid white background of her old cell.  
"They killed your father Noelani. They just attacked for no provoked reason at all, when all your father was trying to do was win his freedom from the slave handlers - to save you and the rest of your family. He died trying to save you Noelani."  
"Who," choked Noelani, " who are those men?"  
"They are Jedi, Noelani. The Jedi are warriors brought up to destroy the slaves and orphans like you. I gave your father a lightsaber like theirs, to try to defeat them when they attacked, but it was not enough! The Jedi will kill all of your people, just like your father."  
"NO!"  
"Yes they will, until someone will be brave enough to kill them. Someone who won't be afraid to fight them, someone who will kill all the Jedi."  
"...Kill all the Jedi," Noelani repeated tears subsiding into anger and pure hatred.  
"That someone, Noelani, is you. You have to kill the Jedi for what they have done! If you do not they will come back! They will kill the rest of your family on the 1G-28! They will kill," the emperor paused and slowly said, "Amalié."  
"Amalié? They can't kill Amalié, they just can't!" Noelani screamed as fresh tears fell down her face.  
"Oh but they will! They do not understand or care about friendship or love. Save your people, Noelani, save your beliefs! Save what you love..." The emperor whispered before disappearing from the screen.  
"Save what you love..." Noelani whispered to herself between choked tears as the screen flickered off and the room became a desolate peaceful black.  
***********  
  
"Master!" Amalié said with a grin. "You'll never guess who I saw today?"  
"An old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, am I right?" Depa asked.   
"It's not nice when you read my mind like that," Amalié scowled. Her master laughed.   
"You need to learn to control you emotions. You are very easily read when you're excited."   
"Oh. Sorry Master. I'll work on that."   
Depa chuckled. "So, what happened?" Her Master was always up for a little girl talk.   
"It was rather nice to see him. He's probably the only person I could call a friend. When I was younger, I didn't talk to people, especially after.... Noelani." It hurt just to say her name. She flinched as she remembered the darkness she had felt when they took Noelani away, screaming and crying. Noelani had sworn she'd come back for Amalié. Depa nodded. Even though her Padawan never mentioned the girl known as Noelani, she knew all about it. She was one of those on the council that had decided to send her to IG-28.   
"It's late," Depa, said. "Why don't we get some sleep, come my young Padawan."   
"Yes Master."   
  
Obi-Wan lay awake in his bunk. I'm not a Jedi Knight yet! He remembered. He thought it odd that Amalié hadn't yet faced the trials. She was always at the head of her classes, and had remarkable skills in Force manipulation, lightsaber and hand-to-hand combat. She's always been so in tuned with the Force. Master Depa made sure she was farther ahead than the rest of us, she has very high hopes for Amalié.   
"Maybe Master Depa doesn't think she's ready," he thought aloud to himself. "Master Qui-Gon told the Council when he though I was ready." His voice got somewhat shaky at the mention of Qui-Gon Jinn, also trying to put out of his mind the only reason Qui-Gon had said that was so he could train Anakin. He had only passed away a few long months before. Anger boiled in him toward the Sith. He hated every bone in their bodies. Obi-Wan had vowed to himself at Qui-Gon's funeral that he would never again lose someone to the Sith.   
"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's head peaked into the room. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan sat up, confused. "Can't you sleep?"  
"No sir. I... I miss my mother," he said, somewhat embarrassed.   
"Anakin. How many times have we gone over this? It's perfectly natural for you to miss her." Obi-Wan went into a long speech about how he needed to put that in the back of his mind. Anakin scowled. He didn't much like his mentor.   
"I know." He said sharply.   
"Annie." Obi-Wan sighed, and rustled his spiky hair. Anakin smiled. "Now, why don't you get some sleep my young Padawan? And I believe that I should do the same." Anakin nodded and left the room. Obi-Wan sighed again, and rubbed the short whiskers on his chin and thought, I should put Amalié into the back of my mind. I need to concentrate on my Padawan, not my friend.   
**********  
A/N See? Didn't I tell ya? Please R and R! 


	3. Phase 3

A/N Wow. Finally and update! And there was much rejoicing. Hope ya like it!  
  
***********  
A warm rush of air swiftly moved eastward over the large amounts of Endor's vegetation bringing seeds and pollen along with it. The sun shined brightly in places where it could seep through the large Linden leaves in the treetops, under the beams of light clumps of large gunoop plants lied waiting for it's prey - basically anything that had flesh upon it's bones. Much of the other vegetation looked helpless in comparison, though compared to other plants that were fairly large. Noelani lurked silently from shadow to shadow under the darkness prepared by the trees, making sure to stay hidden from sunlight of any kind. Her bright orange hair and lekku were back to their original style and hidden beneath a new robe provided by Darth Sidious. Open in the front and lengthy in the rear, the robe was unconstrained and an excellent disguise if needed to be hidden from the barriers of light that swarmed many planets. Still an apprentice to Darth Sidious, only two slices had been performed to each sleeve of the robe, signifying she was not well enough trained to be considered a grown Sith Lord. Under the robe she wore traditional Sith accommodations, a well adjusted fit tunic showing the color of rich blood and black pants with knee height buckled foot apparel.   
  
Resting beneath one of the largest Linden trees, Noelani sat meditated trying to use all her of connections with the force to pin point movement in the desolate jungle. Like a punch to the stomach, one of her waves of energy bounced off a nearby intruder and came directly back to her. With the act of surprise on her side, she leapt from the side of the tree gracefully landing within five feet of a young male Jedi. While the boy fumbled with his holster carrying his precious lightsaber, Noelani snatched her lightsaber from the right side of her tunic and turned the dial on. In rage, she leapt from her position and met the Jedi in midair; their lightsabers fizzled as they fell back down to Endor's mossy floor. Standing face to face, she bared her fanged teeth at the brown haired boy who seemed to be trying to read her mind. Slowly she moved her lightsaber down the boy's to the hilt and with a quick slip of the wrist scorched both his hands. Expertly, she trampled the boy to the ground and delivered the final blow to his chest. A glimmer of blue light was apparent in the corner of her eye, this boy had not come alone. She stood as she turned to form a proper dueling stance and gazed upon her young female opponent. The girl held the lightsaber closely to her side and a look of terror had spread across her face surrounded with frizzy black hair. For a second, Noelani let down her defense and stared at the girl with utter surprise.  
  
"Amalié?" she whispered to the girl.  
  
At that same moment, two driods, appearing from surrounding trees, had issued themselves into attack mode. As they advanced, Noelani kept her defensive stance in front of the girl protecting her from the oncoming shower of bullets. The battle driod stomped forward until he was close enough for one swing of the lightsaber's crystal fire to cut clean through his metal and destroy his memory chips as well as stature. However, the newly invented ball-like driod stayed at a far enough point to not be destroyed and at the same time pinpoint his opponent with red laser beams.  
  
"Get out of here! I've got your back!" Noelani screamed over the bullets to the young girl behind her.  
  
As she was turned one of the bullets grazed her arm and sent pain through her entire body. Enraged, she turned and used to the force to throw the droid into one of the nearby gunoop plants where the roots of the plant disassembled any remaining parts. Happy to have saved the girl and destroyed the driods, Noelani turned to find her new friend. As she turned, the small blue lightsaber was shoved directly into her chest at the hand of the small girl signifying the final blow. Noelani fell to the ground in pain, for it was not the pain of the lightsaber that hurt the most - it had been the pain caused by deceit of a childhood friend.  
  
The Endor forest hologram flickered, as did the small girl before Noelani's tearing eyes. A medical driod moved swiftly in from the corridor and placed Noelani on a hover bed.  
  
"A few scratches and scorch marks that is all, Apprentice Noelani, you will be as good as new by tonight." The driod said mechanically whispering to Noelani. Suddenly the driod began to spark and self-destruct, its voice became high pitched and wailed in pain. Then as if it had been a hologram as well, it seized to exist. Darth Sidious' voice filled the hollow room and echoed off its barren walls.  
  
"CM-15 what have a told you about being comforting to the students?"  
  
"They do not have emotion, therefore... therefore comfort is not needed" squeaked the small droid.  
  
"Exactly. Now do what you must with her I need her ready in three hours!"  
  
"But Master Sidious... her wounds need time to mend, five hours at least"  
  
"She will be down in three and that is final!"  
  
"As you wish, my lord..." Said the driod as it moved the hover bed into the corridor and down to the recovery room.  
***********  
  
"Do you think she is ready Master Sidious?" questioned a young human woman in her early twenties dressed in the attire of a Bounty Hunter. Dark eyes were almost completely masked by short hair, and battle scars adorned her features. She was well known as far as Bounty Hunters go, but it was hard not to be talked about, especially if you were raised by Tuskan Raders and their Banthas. The two stood in the Emperor's briefing room decorated with black velvet walls and many windows whose view displayed the galaxy from three cardinal directions. The woman stood behind and to the right of Darth Sidious, who looked out upon one of the larger senate trooping ships as it floated through the sky.  
  
"She's a hard one to change, that girl. Her father had been simpler, he was more easily brainwashed."  
  
"I understand, Sir, but how can you change her? She is extremely influenced by her past, as we just saw. If she remains so connected to this Amalié, if she interferes with our plans, this could result in a extreme disaster. Thats why I say we just get rid of her."  
  
"Do you think I haven't thought of that already?!" said Darth Sidious in a sharper and more aggressive tone.  
  
"Sorry Sir, I over stepped my bounds," she said cautiously, knowing perfectly well it was dangerous to tango with the Sith.   
  
"Don't worry Sadie, she will be complete soon enough. All she needs is a incoming message from an old friend. As for that old friend, I do not doubt your abilities, after all, you are a Bounty Hunter. I believe you know what to do." He said quietly as he directed Sadie Crow to the door and led him down the hall to the message viewing room.  
***********  
  
Amalié raised the hilt of her training lightsaber to her forehead, in an abstract sort of solute. The other Padawan, Mée Eydese, a Twi'lek, did the same. Amalié preferred her own lightsaber to the training ones, which were all exactly the same and set on Low to avoid severe injuries. She thought herself much to old to be involved in this kind of a mock duel, but Depa had insisted that Amalié take part in a practice duel to test her skills. Mée was two and a half years younger that Amalié, but already well known for her fighting skills. Mée had put on a bandanna across her forehead in an attempt to keep her navy blue hair and lekku from falling into her face, and one blue and one grey eye stared down Amalié.   
  
Both simultaneously ignited their lightsabers. Amalié went habitually into a defensive position, moving her crystalline pale blue blade in a figure eight motion. Mée took the chance to begin her attack. She thrusted her brilliant green energy beam toward Amalié, who expertly blocked it. Mée spun her lightsaber in her hand and attacked again, this time, Amalié had to block it backhand, leaving her front of her torso unprotected. Mée spun around to administer the "fatal blow" accept that Amalié wasn't there. Mée turned around quickly, to intercept a blow from Amalié's 'saber. The two energy beams sizzled as they connected. Amalié had to admit that the rumors were true, Mée was an excellent fighter. Amalié unleashed a series of blows that left them both winded, but neither ready to give up quite yet. She reached out into the Force, trying to find some flaw in Mée's technique, something, anything that would give her an advantage. They Padawans walked in a circle 'saber's still ignited, catching their breath and giving each other a stair down. Mée gave a little smirk before rushing toward her. Mée made a strong attack, forcing Amalié to make technique based defense attacks. Amalié realized that she was trying to beat her with skill, and doing a fairly good job of it.   
  
Amalié gritted her teeth. She reached deeper into the Force, and began to lose herself. She watched Mée's style, and began to recognize attacks before they occurred. Amalié was able to block and dispense attacks like it was a game. Mée seemed to have a deep connection as well. It was as if the two were doing a dance. Amalié began to search for a way to win. She knew that if she was going to win this, she was going to have to out smart Mée, but that meant that she would have to risk getting injured. She reached out into the Force again, once again going into a state of anticipating all attacks. and began an attack. She could feel her mentor's surprise with her new and foolish looking approach. She felt Mée's blade scrape her skin and bit back a yelp of surprise. Amalié saw Mée leave herself open, raising her 'saber to high to deliver a blow. Amalié was quick to change positions, and aimed toward her weak spot. It was a trap, Mée was able to step aside, and hit Amalié square in the back with her saber, delivering the "fatal blow." It was over.   
  
Amalié felt the 'saber burn into her skin. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She'd had much worse burns before, and those from her actual lightsaber, not one set on low. This loss stung deeper, and pierced Amalié's pride. She had wanted to win.   
  
Mée turned of her 'saber, and extended a hand to help Amalié up.   
  
"Great job," Mée said, giving a friendly smile, "I almost thought I was going to lose." Amalié accepted the hand, and stood up. She rubber her back and her arm where Mée's 'saber had made contact.   
  
"You're a great fighter," Amalié complimented. And a rather arrogant as well, she added to herself. Mée nodded and went back to see her mentor. Amalié looked over at Depa, who shook her head in disappointment.   
  
"You shouldn't have lost that Amalié," she said quietly.   
  
"I know. I over thought the situation." Amalié said somewhat embarrassed to lose to someone so much younger than she. "But I had this connection with the Force," Amalié explained, "It's as if I knew what Mée was going to attack. It was amazing."  
  
"I believe that is one of the best duels you've fought. Your 'saber skills have come along way, my young Padawan. Your understanding of the Force has come a long way, and now you've proved to me you are capable of handling it to your advantage." Depa gave her a smile. "I believe now, you are ready for the trials."   
***********  
  
A/N I'm very proud, I actually wrote a semi-decent action sequence. ^.^ Oh joy! Please Rand R!! 


	4. Phase 4

A/N Ok, this is where I really test my writing skillz. A bit of mushiness, angst and of course, a bit of Yoda Bashing. Well no, its just some good natured fun, ^.^   
  
***********  
  
Amalié was happy, almost giddy. She walked back from the hospital wing after getting her wounds from the lightsaber practice bandaged. She wanted everyone to know. Her mentor finally saw her fit to be a Jedi, a real Jedi. She forced herself to calm down, telling herself that a real Jedi doesn't go telling everyone about personal achievements. That was just plain arrogant.   
  
"Amalié!" Obi-Wan said as he saw her pass by.   
  
"Hello Master Obi-Wan," she said politely, walking over to the oddly secluded area where he was reading. She figured that now he was a Master, she would have to show him the respect that she showed the others.   
  
"Please, you sound so formal," Obi-Wan said, giving his friend a smile. "How did your duel go?" Amalié gave him a blank stare. How did he know about that? she wondered.   
  
"It went well for Mée Eydese. She won. But, Master said that I'm ready for the trials." she said, trying to hide her excitement.   
  
"Congratulations." He said with a nod.   
  
"Where's Anakin?" she asked, thinking that he'd like to know what was up.   
  
"He's in a class with Master Yoda. I believe such a class will be good for him, to meet and make friends with others his age." Obi-Wan explained.   
  
"And Master Jinn? Didn't he return with you?" Amalié asked. She was rather fond of her friend's mentor. She also felt like she owed him something after be found her in front of the Temple. She felt something, a strong disturbance in the ripples of the Force. She looked at Obi-Wan, watching the pain flash across his face. She knew what he was about to say before he could say anything.   
  
"He's passed away. While we were in Naboo." Obi-Wan said softly, studding his friend's face. It was clouded with disbelief and shock.   
  
"No..." Amalié whispered. "How could you say something like that? He's not! He can't be... he wouldn't just... die."   
  
"No, it's not like that. There was a Sith, Darth Maul. We were trying to save Queen Amidala, Master and I, we fought the Sith." He paused and looked at her, as if asking if he should continue. The Force around her was calm. "There were these doors, with a laser barrier. Master made it through, but I got caught at the last one. He fought the Sith, but it got the better of him. I should have been there to help, if I had only been quicker, then maybe... then we could have killed the Sith together, not just me." It was obvious that the grief Obi-Wan felt had not yet faded.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason, the Force has taught me that. Master Jinn was... killed, because the Force needed him," she whispered forcefully, although she was still trying to deal with her emotions. The Jedi Code stated: There is no death, there is the Force. She felt somewhat comforted by this, but also felt like she could never repay the debt she owed Qui-Gon. She scolded herself for not meditating enough, not being able to feel his passing. She wished she could have been at the funeral. Amalié struggled to blink back tears. Everyone I care about leaves, she thought remorsefully, first Noelani, now Master Jinn, who next? Master? Obi-Wan? I can't let that happen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." She said after a long and somewhat awkward silence and gave him a sympathetic look. Obi-Wan gave her a weak smile as if to thank her. Amalié leaned toward him and weakly hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her, returning the hug.   
"It's all right." He said softly. Amalié gave him a weak smile and backed away from him. Just tehn, Anakin and a half fixed droid turned a corner and rushed toward them.  
  
"Hi Amalié!" he said happily when he saw her, although he didn't greet Obi-Wan. Amalié smiled at the boy.   
  
"Hi there Anakin. How was your lesson with Master Yoda?" Amalié asked.   
  
"He smells weird." Anakin commented. Amalié burst into laughter and Obi-Wan gave him an appalled look.   
  
"Annie!" Obi-Wan scolded, "however true that may be, it's also very rude."   
  
"Sorry Master," Anakin said quietly.   
  
"However true?" Amalié asked, playfully punching Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You listen to me Anakin," she grinned mischievously. "Just wait until you stand right next to him and have to smell his breath. Master Yoda may be 800 years old, but I think it's been that long since he brushed his teeth." She whispered so only Anakin and Obi-Wan could hear.   
  
"Ew!" Anakin said. Amalié chucked at her handiwork.   
  
"Don't listen to her Annie," Obi-Wan said, glaring at Amalié. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." Amalié shot him a dirty look, and Anakin laughed.   
  
"You two act like siblings." He commented.   
  
"Me, related to her?" Obi-Wan asked sounding disgusted. "I think I'd kill myself if I was."   
  
"How tragic. You're a real pal Obi-Wan," Amalié growled, there was no masking the hurt she felt in sarcasm.  
  
"Oh! Amalié, Master Yoda said I'd find you here with Master. He wants you to go see the Jedi Council. Something about Trials?" Anakin said, trying to remember.   
  
"What? Really?" Amalié said, perking up. "I guess I'm late." She waved at Anakin and turned to leave. Obi-Wan grabbed her free hand, stopping her.   
  
"Come see me before you leave?" he asked. Amalié turned to face him. She gave him a warm smile and nodded.   
  
***********  
Noelani sat quietly against the metal bench outside the message viewing room, her head bent to hide her eyes from the burning incandescent lights. After a few minutes wait, the door sprang open and Darth Sidious came into the hall. Immediately, Noelani stood up from the chair and bowed gracefully to her Master.  
  
"You sent for me, Master?"  
  
"Yes, we have received an urgent message from an mysterious planet and we believe that it was meant for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes now follow me, my young apprentice, I will show it to you in private."  
  
"As you wish, master."  
  
Darth Sidious lead Noelani into the dark room marbleized by its circular black glass projection walls. Darth Sidious took one of the fabricated chairs held to the walls, and motioned Noelani to the main chair at the front of the black marble table. As she did do, he used the force to turn the dimmed light completely off and began running the hologram projection device in the center of the table. As is began to flicker on, you could tell it was transported from a distant planet because it became very choppy and constantly when on and off. Noelani waited patiently for the hologram to fix itself, but as it did her eyes widened.   
  
It was like the battle her father had been in, just between two girls. As the hologram became clearer the battle was raging and every move was easily caught and sent through projection. The smaller of the two spun her lightsaber in her hand and attacked, the other had to block it backhand, leaving her front of her torso unprotected. She then spun around to intercept a blow from elder's saber. The two energy beams sizzled as they connected. As the one girl unleashed a series of blows that left them both winded, Noelani noticed the familiarity in the girl's face.  
Noelani turned to Darth Sidious. "Is that Amalié, master?"  
  
Darth Sidious smiled as he watched delight spread across his young apprentice's face. "Yes, Noelani, that is Amalié - I knew she is of great importance to you, that is why you must watch."  
  
The young Padawans walked in a circle 'saber's still ignited, catching their breath and giving each other a stair down. The smaller made a strong attack; forcing Amalié to make technique based defense attacks against her. Noelani saw the girl leave herself open, and Amalié raised her 'saber a bit to high to deliver a blow. Amalié was quick to change positions, and aimed toward her weak spot.  
  
"It's a trap!" said Noelani under her breath, constantly looking back towards her mentor.  
  
The girl was able to step aside, and hit Amalié square in the back with her saber, delivering the fatal blow.  
The hologram flickered off and the room was engulfed in darkness once again. Sobs echoed throughout the room, as hot tears fell from Noelani's eyes.  
  
"Why?" she managed to choke up through her tears.  
  
"The Jedi killed her, Noelani. Do you believe me now? Have you seen what they can do?"  
  
"I see, master, I see."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to kill them, kill them all!" She whispered as Darth Sidious walked her out of the room smiling silently underneath his hood. He motioned to the guard remaining motionless as he passed.  
  
"Tell Sadie to prepare her ship, and Lord Noelani will be awaiting her arrival in the recovery corridor. Once this is done, to leave for Tatooine as soon as possible and update Noelani on her mission."  
***********  
  
Amalié reached out into the Force for probably the millionth time that day. It was incredibly nerve-racking to stand in front of the Jedi Council as the debated your future, and now was definitely not the time to come across as being nervous. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. There was Master Yoda, Master Adi Gallia, Master Plo Koon and Master Eeth Koth as well as her mentor. To the side of them was the senior member of the council, Mace Windu. She knew all of them from her studies, and could answer any trivia question about them. Master Windu was studying her reactions; his hands clasped together and looking ever so intimidating.  
  
"Padawan," Master Windu said in a deep monotone, "You have heard about the missing Senator, Staflon Daal'aam. We now know that he is in residence on the planet of Tatooine. You are to go to Tatooine, alone, find Daal'aam, and bring him back, alive. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Amalié said, waiting for Mace Windu to dismiss her. She noticed the worried look on her mentor's face. Amalié wondered if she doubted her abilities to complete the mission.   
  
"High hopes, for you, we have." Yoda said, breaking her thoughts. A smile grew across Amalié's face.   
  
"Yes Master," she said firmly, "I will not fail." Mace Windu nodded, and raised a hand to dismiss her. Amalié bowed to the Council and made her way to the door.   
  
"May the Force be with you," Yoda said. Amalié repeated the same phrase, before leaving the chamber and closing the door behind her. A grin crossed her face.   
  
"Now," she told herself, "now, I can prove to everyone, that I am ready to be a real Jedi."  
**********  
A/N I hope you liked this! Please R and R! 


	5. Phase 5

A/N Ok, so this is longer than usually, but eh. My co-writer and I had a bit of an argument about all of this, lets just say two 15 year old girls with PMS throwing sharp pointed objects at each other, well, I think you get the point.   
Also, just wanted to give a big thank you to those who have reviewed: Ali_Chan_the_Aku_Ryoko, lol, thank you! Cordis, thank you, you really helped us a lot! Thank you so much! Kaminari, I know where you sleep. And finially, thank you to my mystery reviewer for taking the time to review! Thank you everyone!  
Anywho, enjoy!  
  
***********  
Obi-Wan stopped outside the door of the chambers that Amalié and Master Depa shared. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard an argument from inside.   
  
"Mace, do you not feel it? You must not be able to, I feel the disturbance, and it is strong." The voice of Depa said firmly. "I do not believe my Padawan should be allowed to travel to Tatooine alone. There will be grave danger for her. The Force warns me so."  
  
"I understand your concern Depa, but did you, or did you not call her your most able Padawan? And if so, she should be able to handle what ever might lay ahead of her." Mace Windu said in his usual soft tone. Obi-Wan was confused. It was wholly obvious that they were discussing Amalié, but what was this about Tatooine? Her trials maybe? Obi-Wan tried to quiet his presence to hear more.   
  
"I feel that Tatooine is much to far away for ANY Padawan to go alone, not just mine." Depa said in a sharp tone that she rarely used. "She doesn't have to know that there is another Jedi with her, all I ask is that you send a Jedi just to watch her back."   
  
"Feel it I do as well." Yoda piped in. "Sensed the future, I have. Agreed with Depa. We should another send, but who? Hmmm?" Mace Windu grunted softly to voice his censure.   
  
"Obi-Wan. Please don't stand by the door, it's rude." Depa said with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes and sat on her couch. Obi-Wan opened the door and entered the room.   
  
"Forgive me. That was very rude." He agreed, bowing to Depa, Mace Windu and Yoda. "I'll go."   
Mace Windu raised an eyebrow at the young Jedi. "You're volunteering to follow the Padawan to Tatooine?"  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt Amalié was special. He felt she had the makings of a great Jedi Knight.   
  
"Agreed we are." Yoda said. "Obi-Wan will follow Amalié to Tatooine."  
  
"May the Force be with you both." Mace Windu said with a nod, and then left the room followed closely by Yoda.   
  
"Thank you." Depa said, putting a hand gently on Obi-Wan's arm.   
  
"Will you watch my Padawan while I'm gone?" Obi-Wan asked. "I cannot bring him with me, he's from Tatooine, and I'm afraid if he joins me, the entire time will be spent searching for his mother." Depa nodded in agreement.   
  
"I suggest you get some sleep. Tatooine is far, and you'll be leaving early."   
***********  
  
The drooped black hood of her cloak whipped around her head as Noelani leaned against a metallic wall of the porting tunnel. She held her arms under her robe in the formidable apprentice stance for warmth from the frozen space air funneling through the air space. The man who had brought her stood screaming over the air rush to what seemed to be the pilot. After a few hand motions and distant wails, the pilot nodded and took the papers from the commander as her glance fixed on Noelani and then back to the commander.  
  
"Are you positive that's the one?"  
  
"Don't let her appearance fool you... if you do, you'll never be alive to receive your pay."  
  
"Which better be damn high for what you're making me get into!"  
  
"You will be rewarded handsomely, by word of Darth Sidious. Noelani! Get on the ship!"  
  
Noelani followed the pilot up the ramp as various gases pumped out of sides and into the intoxicated air of space. With a jolt, the ramp closed behind them as the pilot walked through the ship into the control room and flopped into the commanding torn leather seat. He grabbed a headpiece from the rafter above and placed it carefully on his head over his bandaged helmet, the one over his eye remaining untouched.  
  
"This is Bounty Hunter Sadie Craw asking permission to deport The Bantha from air space 013 Imperial Starblaster 7. I repeat, this is Bounty Hunter Sadie Craw asking permission to deport The Bantha from docking bay 013 Imperial Starblaster 7."  
  
"Permission granted Sadie. You are free to deport in 10 minutes, please stand by."  
  
Holding her robes close to her body, Noelani took the seat next to Sadie as the conversation took place. By watching her every motion, she gathered how long flying had been in this bounty hunter's life as her hands moved over the switches and buttons like a pianist would the keys. When one was close enough to her, she noticed a scar shaped like an arrow across the inner outside. Glancing at the other hand, the remaining parts of the scar were obvious when looked for. Suddenly, the ship sped into hyperdrive and the need to remain seated in the cockpit was lifted. Noelani found herself sitting at a small table in a makeshift living room, stocked with weaponry and poisonous cargo. Sadie sprawled out on one of the five chairs lining the room as she cleaned one of the weapons.  
  
"Where did you get the scars?" Noelani asked fulfilling her curiosity.  
  
Sadie simply raised her head and eyes in question.  
  
"The ones... on you hands..."  
  
"These" Sadie said looking down at them "have a long story." Noelani opened her eyes wide in surprise that this rugged figure was a woman probably no older then herself. Her baggy clothing and short blonde hair had made it almost seem like she was a man. Not to mention in her previous conversations, she had made herself sound like one.  
  
"Would you tell me?"  
  
"I was born on a ship to captives of, to me, an unknown torturer. Soon after both my parents were slain for knowing secret information on the new battle driods at that time. Thinking that they might have given me the information, they used to torture me as a child by binding me with these rope-like chains around my hands and legs. Am I getting to bloody for you?"  
  
"Actually... it's all too familiar. My parents were killed by madmen as well, I've always known them to have been greedy bounty hunters."  
  
Sadie looked at the girl huddled in her black robes sitting in the chair across the table. Her stance gave the impression of a weak human, ready to shrivel up and die at a moment's notice, but her eyes and voice were as cold as ice.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but just to make you feel better - I couldn't have been from my clan. We don't trade, we are on bounty missions only."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better. But if you were being tortured by these unknown scum, how did you end up here?" Noelani asked to get off the crushing topic of her parents.  
  
"Since I never knew the information in the first place, they finally jettisoned me into space. After two years of carbonation, flying all over the galaxy, I landed on Tatooine, breaking the carbonation. I was saved by a Bantha - henceforth the name of my beauty we're currently flying in. The sand people there became my family and I became what am I now, a bounty hunter, but truly out for" Sadie was cut short of her speech by Noelani who whispered,  
  
"Revenge"  
  
"I guess you and I have alote more in common then I thought."  
  
"Don't assume so much... you always have the chance to escape." Noelani said covering her face again with her cloak. She did not need nor want bonding time with a bounty hunter, no matter how closely matched their stories were. Sadie took a deep yawn and went back to polishing her gun, now and then taking a glance at Noelani. After a while she noticed that the she had fallen asleep on the chair sitting up, but her once cold eyes were shut and almost childish. Sadie placed the gun on the table and moved her to a bed close to the cockpit. Grabbing a nearby pillow and blanket, she slowly placed the pillow under Noelani's head and tucked the blanket in around her.  
  
"Poor thing..." Sadie whispered as she brushed one of Noelani's bright orange strands of hair away from her forehead. Almost motherly, Sadie bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "She never chose to have this life."  
***********  
  
Amalié checked her utility belt for the tenth time that morning. Yes, she had the small coil of rope, the food and energy capsules, the underwater breathing utensil (which she doubted she'd use, but a Jedi must be prepared for anything), her Commlink, and numerous other small, yet very useful devices.   
  
She took her lightsaber in her hand. This was the specialist and most unique thing in her possession. The handle wasn't longer than 30 centimeters, and had a radius of 2 centimeters. It was thin compared to most, almost too thin. She remembered fondly the time she and Depa had spent putting it together. Amalié's 'saber was based on Depa's, but had just a few alterations. Depa's was also thinner than most lightsabers. Both shared the same handle design, but Amalié had been known to wrap medical tape over the energy coils because she believed it was easier to hold, but now refrained from doing so. She had finally managed to get all the stick from the tape off, and wasn't keen on having to scrape more off when she returned. But her favourite part was the blade, Amalié was always striving to be different from other Jedi, and the blade of her lightsaber was one thing that made her unique. She had selected the right combination of crystals, so when it was ignited, the lightsaber had a brilliant golden glow instead of the normal green or blue. The only other person she knew of with another colour was Mace Windu and his custom-made purple 'saber. That, and the Sith always had crimson blades. She put the lightsaber back on its hook.   
Taking a deep breath, she stared at the Jedi Starfighter she was to take to Tatooine. She looked back at her mentor and smiled.   
  
"May the Force be with you," Depa said.   
***********  
  
Sadie Crow put the ship on autopilot. They were currently in orbit around the golden planet of Tatooine. Sadie decided to take this time to read over the documents on the mission that Darth Sidious had sent her on. This would be costly, as there were Jedi involved. Well, a Jedi Padawan, which would make things easier, but only just slightly. She looked at a hologram image of the Padawan.   
  
"Pretty little thing. Shame she isn't going to live much longer." Sadie mumbled with a bit of a shrug. She read over a few documents, but all basically said the same thing. Her name was Amalié and she had no last name. This was her Jedi trial, to find a senator and bring him back to Coruscant. Fortunately, Sadie had one piece of information that the Jedi did not, she knew where the Senator was. All she had to do was get there first, maybe kill the Senator depending, and then kill the Jedi. It did not seem too difficult, but then again, there was a Jedi involved, so one could never be too sure.   
  
Sadie took the Bantha off autopilot, and looked back at the sleeping Sith, Noelani. Sadie decided not to wake her, not yet anyway. It was hard to believe that this girl, barely 20, was a fully trained killing machine capable of no emotions. Well, supposedly.   
  
Sadie turned her attention back to landing the ship. She gently guided it through the atmosphere, and was able to touch down in once of the busy ports. She had no reason for secrecy, hell, everyone was going to know sooner or later.   
  
"Hey kid," Sadie called back to the Sith. Noelani slowly opened her golden eyes, and gave Sadie a look as if it were some huge inconvenience that they were even speaking again.  
************  
  
  
A warm wind blew across the golden desert that was the planet of Tatooine. Amalié had to squint for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the light change. This was different. The light from the sun made living on this planet during the day almost unbearable, but at night, she had read than temperature sometimes got to -20 degrees centigrade. She shed her Jedi robe for a If she was going to be stuck on this desolate planet for a while, Amalié had decided that she was at lead going to be comfortable. Then there was the fact that the longer she hid the fact that she was a Jedi, the better.   
  
Amalié looked of, and could just barely make out the small city that Staflon Daal'aam was supposedly residing in. She had only taken a few steps before the mechanical beeping of her small droid interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"R-7," she told the droid, "stay here please."   
  
The droid replied in a somewhat disapproving tone. Amalié laughed and smiled at the droid.   
  
"I'll be back soon."   
***********  
A/N Hope you like, and PLEASE R and R, we honestly could use any and all the feedback we can get, and seeing, as we're both fairly new to ff.net, we really enjoy the reviews, so pleaaase review! Ty!  
~Kae and Lynzei 


	6. Phase 6

A/N This chapter kinda sucks. Well, at least the part I wrote does, but hey.   
  
  
  
The port the Bantha had landed in was filthy with sand cemented to the surrounding dome buildings, but the inhabitants appeared to be more of the friendly type then anything else. Odd for a distant planet, the communicational properties and trade rates seemed just as high as any other bustling port in the galaxy with some very unique inventions of its own. However, it's likeness to other planets included its slaves - mostly human, which is probably why the place seemed over run by them. Sadie walked quickly through the market place as greedy vendors poked and prodded for her to by the hottest and most expensive thing on their lot. Noelani kept hidden under her cloak, for if someone here were to recognize her as a past slave, there was no doubting that they would try to capture her once again. With a jolt, Sadie stopped in her tracks as the sand flew up surrounding her. The next instant she was next to, what seemed to be, a very drunk women. Not wanted to look suspicious if Sadie was doing something business-wise, Noelani leaned up against one of the nearby walls irritated.  
  
"I need to know a place to hide Ema, I've got big business." Sadie whispered to the woman who leaned forward and drunken appearance faded.  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Let's put it this way... I'm dealing with the force here!"  
  
"Sadie, how could you get yourself so high over your head? You know better than that. I thought to you better than that."  
  
"I know... have you got a place?"  
  
"For a Sith to hide? Not likely, but I will try to scuff up something," she paused as a ragged old man passed by, "give me a minute."  
  
Sadie sat down at the nearest outdoor bar bench and motioned for Noelani to come over. As she placed herself, Sadie looked her over once again for more confidence in this mission. I just hope you win kid... she thought absently before looked around for Ema again. Ema silently appeared behind the bar counter mixing a drink in the traditional outfit, before she slammed it down in front of Sadie and disappeared once again. Hopeful, Sadie took a giant gulp of the drink and left the cantina. Noelani waited a few moments to make sure no one saw them leave together and then removed herself as quickly as she had come.  
  
The air became blistering hot in the mid-day when the planet's two suns nested themselves directly above. Traveling through the sand became unbearable; Noelani stripped herself of her black robe and rolled the sleeves of her tunic up. Sadie seemed quite comfortable with this atmosphere and walked along as if there was a beautiful scene in front of her.  
  
"Where are we going prey tell?" Noelani snorted.  
  
"A Hut palace... owned by Zorba. Ah! Here we are!"  
  
A small driod appeared out of a small entry hole in what had before seemed like sheer rock. It opened its robotic eye and blinked quixotically.  
  
" Ma kee too na na?"  
  
"We need entry Lord Zorba." remarked Sadie trying to see if the driod understood Basic. It slowly began to laugh and then looked at Noelani who had just recently replaced her cloak.  
  
"You will open and escort us to your Master Zorba now." Noelani almost whispered to the driod before waving her hand over the metal plate. Suddenly the door jolted and cracked itself open letting the light of the outside world into the dungeon like interior. As Sadie and Noelani silently walked through its bellows and were escorted by a pig-like guard whose intelligence level did not rise above that of a small child. In walking down a small row of steps, they entered the main room clustered with aliens and humans of all shapes and sizes. Most were bounty hunters trading off their slaves or deals between one another, but the rest seemed to be there just to party and listen to the music provided by the band.  
  
"Makee soo taka en mesa hotikish?" Asked the large slug-like alien whose beard had been put into thousands of small braids. A small alien appeared from behind him and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"The Great Zorba wishes to know why you have come to his palace."  
  
"We have come to reside here for a few amounts of days on bounty hunter business." Sadie replied.  
  
The small alien translated the sentence back to Zorba and then waited for his reply.  
  
"Master Zorba says that you are free to stay, but that" he said pointing to the cloaked Noelani, "is not a bounty hunter and therefore must deem herself worthy of staying."  
  
"As you wish..." said Noelani slowly taking off the hood of her cloak, her eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room like a cats. At once, three guards came flying at her without pause. Methodically she grabbed her light saber from her belt and jabbed it in a straight line around her back, beheading every hunter. Many of the visitors and other hunters backed off. The room went silent as everyone pulls out various weapons and aimed them all at Noelani. She drew in her light saber and put it the hilt to the head of a small hutt that had been sitting no more then two feet away from her unarmed. In seeing this action Zorba laughed and began to speak in a very broken form of Basic.  
  
"What make you think me care about that Hutt?"  
  
"He's your son, Jabba, isn't he? You wouldn't want me to be forced to kill your only son."  
  
Zorba began to laugh and took a long sip of his swampy mixture before speaking again.  
  
"You no bounty hunter, you a sith. I thought you was extinct. I be happy to keep you here, you is free to stay."  
  
Noelani nodded and removed the light saber hilt from the trembling young Hutt's head as the bounty hunters from around the room did so with their weapons. As quickly as the music had faded from the room it re-entered and the creatures went back to how they had been. Sadie walked with Noelani over to a small table and smiled.  
  
" I guess you're not so bad after all."  
  
"I'm just here to do the mission; creatures that get in my way will not be tolerated."  
  
"Speaking of the mission, I should tell you what it is - seeing as that could be extremely important.  
  
Noelani looked at Sadie blankly, not catching that their had been sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"You're here to assassinate a senator and I'm here to help you along the way."  
  
"That mission does not seem so hard, why would back up even be a necessity?"  
  
"Cause, little lady, there are Jedi involved."  
  
"Never call me that" Noelani looked over furiously at Sadie "I can deal with Jedi myself, I will kill all of them - I do not need your help nor your witty punch lines." Noelani said before walking away from the table and asking one of the members where it would be possible to sleep in this hell ridden place.  
************  
  
  
If it wasn't bad enough that the weather was torrid and almost unbearable, looking for this particular Senator was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Amalié leaned against a mud brick wall, her optimism quite deflated. She let out a sigh and looked around. It was apparent she had decided to stop in one of the worst parts of the city, judging by the female Twi'leks, Chagrians and Ikotochis in skimpy clothing and much to much makeup standing on the street corner. One of the Twi'leks glared at her, a thick head tail twitched. Amalié tried to keep a straight face, as one by one, the group turned to look at her. She reached into the Force, trying to cloak herself in it, and therefore, making her 'invisible.' She wished she were more in tune with the Force, seeing as the first Twi'lek came walking over, and then sized her up.   
  
"I've never seen you around here." the Twi'lek said, twirling the end of a lekku. Amalié nodded a reply.   
  
"Shy?" an Ikotochi asked, giving her a seductive grin.   
  
"No, not at all. What do you want with me?" she asked, trying to keep the Jedi aura of calm, even though she was silently panicking.   
  
"She's a smart one," a Chagrian said, taking out a laser knife and holding it up to Amalié's throat. "All we want is some cash. Give us what you've got."  
  
Amalié took a deep breath, and held out a hand, fanning her fingers as she spoke in a soft by forceful tone that she had learned in the Temple and had spent countless hours perfecting, "You do not want anything from me."  
The other Twi'lek with two thin head tails elbowed the Chagrian in the arm. "Let the kid go, we don't want anything from her."   
  
Amalié repeated the motion, saying, "You wish to help me."  
  
"Yeah, what was it you needed again?" the Ikotochi asked. Amalié forced herself to keep focused, and not to break the Force seal she had over the group's brain.   
  
"I'm looking for someone, perhaps you know him. He goes by the name of Staflon Daal'aam, and was seen around this area?" she showed them a hologram of the Senator. He was a tall, muscular, exotic looking semi-human man. His eyes were almond shaped and placed a bit far apart, with diamond shaped tattoos across his forehead and three vertical lines starting from just below his chin and ending just under his lower lip.   
  
"Hey, Malala? Isn't he a customer of yours?" the Ikotochi asked. The Twi'lek with the two thin leeku replied.   
  
"Yeah. Seen 'im just the other day."   
  
"You will take me to him." Amalié said, raising a hand.   
  
"Sure kid. Follow me. He's at a moisture farm that ain't to far from here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Amalié sighed happily and followed the prostitute out of the alleyway and down the street, making sure to stay a few paces behind her as not to look suspicious, but making sure to keep a strong mental hold on her brain. All right, so the Senator was a complete pervert, she would figure out how to deal with that. At least she had found him, and that was an accomplishment. She looked at the prostitute in front of her, and searched her thoughts. She was sad, she didn't want this life at all. Amalié threw some positive thoughts her way. Maybe the slime of the street wasn't so bad after all.  
************  
  
  
Obi-Wan kept a firm grasp on the Force. He needed to know where Amalié was at all times. He could feel her panic, and then joy.   
  
"Good," he murmered. "The sooner this mission is over, the better."   
  
Obi-Wan began to follow Amalié presence toward the Moisture Farm.   
************  
  
  
A/N Please R and R! Flame if ya like. 


End file.
